


Kid Paul Makes a Friend

by Bladequeen2000



Category: Paul (2011)
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladequeen2000/pseuds/Bladequeen2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features Paul as a kid on his home planet, making a new friend in a rather unusual way. Read and review please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Paul Makes a Friend

Pa-Do-Teo was the most pointless day of the week, in Paul's opinion. It was the only tradition that Andros held onto since their tribal societies millions of years ago. Back then, it was held one day of each year and featured a chosen elder addressing the village youth about important life lessons to remember. Over time, its consistency shifted to once a month and now, once a week. They even kept its old tribal name, which sounded different than their native language.

Their civilization eventually grew into the concept that everyone, not just educators, had something to offer the next generation in terms of knowledge. So, every week, a citizen was randomly selected from an updated census and, once chosen, struck from the roster so they wouldn't be chosen twice. Then it was up to the chosen individual to figure out what they were going to teach the coming group of kids, how they were going to teach them, and where. It was, unfortunately, mandatory, like Jury Duty on a particular planet that Paul wouldn't be aware that existed until much later in his life. Today, the chosen individual was a geologist; the chosen method, lecturing and demonstration through experiments; the chosen location, where else but outside just a few miles away from civilization.

They'd be stuck with this guy for a couple of hours and Paul was starting to tune him out. Pa-Do-Teo wasn't always boring, it just seemed that lately they kept getting stuck with people who were probably only cooperating just to get their names off the roster and could care less what they taught the next generation. Well, to be honest, this guy seemed at least a little into teaching them something about geology, Paul just wasn't really into it today. As usual, with immaturity and boredom came mischief and Paul was not above mischief. Of all the abilities Andros possessed from birth, Paul was especially fond of the camouflage response and generally liked to fool around with it whenever an opportunity arose.

As he spotted a group of his female classmates, chatting amongst themselves by a large rock, he saw yet another opportunity. He smirked to himself and slowly weaved his way to the back of the group, seemingly unnoticed by the other children or the geologist. Yet, unbeknownst to him as he was undressing himself behind the big rock, another kid watched him without making it obvious. This other kid didn't know Paul well enough, but he was aware that Paul habitually pulled these camouflage pranks with a rather annoying frequency. Oh, sure, they were funny at first and he did come up with some creative ways to surprise people, but the kid felt it was time that Paul got a surprise of his own for once.

Once Paul held his breath and disappeared, the other kid quickly looked around for something to throw at him. He spotted a fist sized rock and a small branch, smirking as he picked both of them up. He figured Paul was probably going to climb on top of the large rock overlooking the group of girls and reappear naked, basically flashing them. The other kid tossed the rock in the air, holding the branch like a baseball bat. His intention was to hit Paul upside the head or at least his torso with the rock, but the instant he felt the branch connect with the rock a few inches lower than needed, he realized the trajectory of the rock was headed much lower than both desired targets.

He heard a thud and saw Paul instantly reappear over the large rock, hunched over and grasping between his legs. He let out a painful wail and fell over on his side, everyone's attention now focused on a curled up and rather exposed Paul. The other kid grimaced, feeling a sympathy pain in his own stomach as he ran over to Paul's side, dropping the branch. He hadn't meant to hurt him and now he felt bad. He could hear some people laughing at Paul's expense while others seemed genuinely concerned.

The geologist, however, just looked annoyed. "What the hell are you kids doing back there?" He groused as he made his way over.

"Hey, you okay?" The kid asked Paul as he knelt over him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit you there, I swear."

Paul coughed as he glared up at the offender who not only ruined his prank, but put him in a rather humiliating and painful position. "That was you? You...asshole!"

With the last word, Paul rolled over and sent his fist into the kid's crotch, who immediately doubled-over in pain curled up next to Paul. The geologist had walked up to them and frowned as he looked down at Paul. "Why are you naked?"

He shook his head when he realized he didn't want to know. "Never-mind, just get your clothes back on and when you two are done making fools of yourselves, make your way to the front of the group."

With that, the geologist turned away, ushering the other children back to the lecturing area. By now, Paul had pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the rock for support. The other kid rolled over to face him and coughed. "Okay...we're even."

"What the hell was that for anyway?" Paul asked, a bit incensed.

"I wanted to catch you off guard, I guess." The kid replied. "You've been pulling the same camouflage shit for a while now. It really is funny, but sometimes it's a little annoying. I honestly didn't mean to hit you in the balls, but I didn't hit the rock right..."

"Yeah?" Paul said in a huff as he grabbed his discarded clothes. He supposed he was going a little overboard with his camouflage response and considered taking a break from it for a while. Of course, this wasn't discouraging him from ever using it like this again.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You lay up on the camouflage pranks, I'll lay up on the nut-shots, deal?" The kid offered, sitting up and holding out his hand. Paul smirked a bit bitterly, but shook the kid's hand anyway.

"Deal." He said, putting his clothes back on. The kid scooted over to the rock to use it as support.

"My name's Delack, by the way, but everyone calls me Del."

"Alright, Del." He offered his hand to Del to help him up as he looked over at the rest of the group. "Let's get this day over and done with."

"Heh, right." Del chuckled as they both hobbled back over to the group, making their way to the front as previously instructed.

(Disclaimer: I don't Paul or any characters created by Simon Pegg and Nick Frost, but I do own Del.)


End file.
